1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fluid transfer apparatus, a fluid transfer control method, a fluid transfer controller, a fluid transfer system, and a medicine manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 2008/058280 A proposes an apparatus which automates a medicine dispensing work.